Restoration Project bug reports
This page is solely dedicated to posting bugs found through playtesting Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project mod. Bugs will be categorized by location, and by whether or not they are confirmed, unconfirmed, fixed, etc. Bug Reports After new versions of the mod are released, all bugs that were fixed will be taken off of this page. Remember, posting bugs here will give killap easier access to them, and he will fix them quicker. Posting bugs (Read this before posting about the bugs) Please provide these details when describing your problem: :* Your Operating System, The Fallout 2 Version, Language and Installation Type (e.g. v1.0, US, Humongous) :* The F2RP Version and Installation Method (e.g. F2RP 2.1.2, windows installer) :* Any other installed mods or patches :* A savegame close to the place or person where the problem happens Also, if you want to post a bug that Killap will actually take the time to review or fix, you must provide evidence that the bug exists. There are two ways you can post here showing a bug: :* 1: Use the "F12" key on the keyboard to take screenshots. These are acceptable for bugs that can be seen in things like dialogue, or character appearances. Images can be posted on an image sharing website, like Photobucket, and then linked here with ["image url" (<-- put a single space here -->) "screenshot name"]. :* 2: For bugs that are easier shown in-game, please upload a copy of a Save Game. The files for a saved game should be found in the directory Fallout 2 --> data --> savegame --> Slot 1, or however it looks on your computer. These files can also be uploaded to some file sharing site, like fileshare.com 4shared.com megaupload.com etc. Locations The Abbey Arroyo Broken Hills * 2.1.2 w/ debug fix, Miria 2.1.1 + Endocore's dialogue, party orders add-on, Nirran's corpse / blood remover, and .pixote's fo1 style worldmap Francis refers to me as scum despite my 768 karma rating. Prison guard mutant (big northern prison) attacks me on sight as I walk past the outside of prison. Prior to these events- I went into the prison to talk to the human prisoner's and clicked the hand on the human's locked prison door. The prison guard told me to leave ASAP but did not attack. After that, I also accepted the quest from Jacob to spring his friends from the jail but have not done anything other than that. (savegame) Note: this is a 2.1.1 game updated to 2.1.2 but I had never visited Broken Hills prior to updating to 2.1.2 (Francis will say this if you have neutral or below reputation at Broken Hills. As for the guard, since you touched the doors he is mad. You might have accidentally touched them again without knowing, or clicked twice in succession. Either way, no bugs here. - killap) * 2.1.2 w/ debug fix, Miria 2.1.1 + Endocore's dialogue, party orders add-on, Nirran's corpse / blood remover, and .pixote's fo1 style worldmap The double-wide doors that open to the Unity Patrol's hang-out area only allow passage through a center hex- despite being 3 - 4 hexes wide. Invisble blockers seem to be blocking movement. (savegame) Note: this is a 2.1.1 game updated to 2.1.2 but I had never visited Broken Hills prior to updating to 2.1.2 (This is a limitation of the artwork. Unless the door is remade, nothing can be done about this. - killap) Den Enclave Oil Rig EPA Gecko Klamath Military Base Modoc Ghost Farm Navarro restoration 2.1.2 navarro is a bug. When i free deathclaw, open door then nothings gonna happen. It stands on the site and quest not disappear and nothing xp:( I install full game and clean RP 2.1.2 it must be a bug. http://artandmylife.wordpress.com/2009/05/24/nothings-gonna-happen/ New Reno *Taken upstairs by bishop daughter. NPCs vanish. Noticed that with a girl PC and mrs bishop, it wasn't a problem. Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project – sixth official public release (2.1.2) (Your NPCs are supposed to 'disappear' during this. They are waiting for you downstairs. Are you saying they don't reappear once you go back down? - killap) Yeah like the old bug of past. Gone completely. Not in casino or on second floor waiting. I don't know how to get the save file to you. I can send via (carlstar) in NMA maybe? (read the beginning of this page, it tells about the sites where you can upload the savegame) New California Republic Primitive Tribe Raiders Redding San Francisco Sierra Army Depot Slave Camp Submarine Vault 13 Vault 15 Vault City Vault City Village Encounter Bugs Misc. bugs * Vic's main skill has changed from repair to small guns and he will no longer repair things for me. (RP 2.1.1)Screenshot(Please provide a save game. Also, any other mods installed? - killap) Save Game No other mods installed, only full RP 2.1.1 windows version. Fallout 2 installed from White Label DVD as humongous installation. Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project